I’ve had you all along
by pairegal21
Summary: Parkman just misses out on getting to Claire at work, her and Andy make plans to elope in Vegas but everything changes when she realises Peter is there, alive.


**Summary: Parkman just misses out on getting to Claire at work, her and Andy make plans to elope in Vegas but everything changes when she realises Peter is there, alive.**

**This fic is a birthday present for Beth on FF, hope u like it lol**

**And so sorry I haven't been updating my fics soon I will I swear!!**

**I've had you all along**

**Huge thanx to ari for the beta**

Andy and Claire were on a plane on their way to Las Vegas. After her dad told her that she had to move again, Claire had just about heard the last of it. Too many times had she changed her identity, and for once she had found one that she hadn't wanted to loose. Claire had Andy now and he made her feel as complete as she ever could in the situation she was in. He had been her longest relationship, and he always so kind, generous and sweet to her. He was the only thing holding her together, the only good thing Claire had going for herself.

Claire had lost my family when she had to live away from them, even her biological family. Nathan, her real dad was the reason she had to keep living this lie, and Peter…. as far as she knew, he had died the day he exploded New York. So many people had, she never actually seen what happened to Peter, she had ran away- being too much of a coward to shoot him. After the explosion she had regenerated but assumed that Peter had been lost in it without herself being close enough to him for him to regenerate also. She carried that guilt around with her everyday, she was the reason all those people and peter had died, if only she had of been able to pull the trigger.  
A tear rolled down her face and Andy saw this, "What's wrong sweetie" his voice was angelic almost, he was perfect in everyway.

He then caressed her tear away lightly with the back of his hand and instead of thinking how good the way his touch felt against her skin she thought back to the day at Kirby plaza, when Peter had been the one to wipe away her tears. It was the first time she felt special. His touch was almost like electric sparks heating up her cheeks. 3 strokes and Claire knew she felt something she shouldn't for her Uncle. She quickly brushed that thought away when she had reunited with her dad and never really got time to think about again until she was meant to shoot him. She realized then at that moment she couldn't kill the man she loved but he died anyway.

Andy had been able to replace Peter in some ways but no man would ever measure up to Peter. It was only one touch, but it had changed everything. She finally responded to Andy "It's nothing; I was just thinking how happy I am that I'm finally able to marry the man of her dreams."

Claire was not good at lying but Andy always bought every word.

After they had unloaded their luggage at the first hotel they found, Andy then claimed he had a surprise for her and, insisted she wore a blind fold. Claire really wasn't a fan of surprises but went along with it anyway.

They had been driving in a cab for 15 minutes "Andy where are you taking me?" Claire was starting to sound mad, but she knew she shouldn't, Andy was doing a nice thing for her.

"We're here." Claire then let Andy grab hold of her small hand and he lead her through the car door once they were standing outside the cab, Andy took off Claire's blind fold, "Now no objections, I'll pay for anything you want and once your done meet me at that place across the street, I'll be the one waiting for you at the end of the isle."

Andy smirked and, yes Claire was smiling too. He was so thoughtful, "I want this to be the best day of your life."

He kissed her on the cheek giving her his credit card walking away from her down the street. She entered the store Andy had brought her too, of course it was a bridal store.

Claire had found a dress she was happy with, now she just felt weird crossing the street in it, she crossed the street and went to the place Andy had told her too it looked like some type of bar or club, but the sign inside also indicated there was in fact a wedding chapel. Now Claire was having second thoughts, she didn't want to get hitched in vegas. She wanted something more romantic and bigger, time to plan her wedding but she knew that would never be possible as long as she was in hiding.

So far she hadn't spotted the wedding chapel, she figured she'd have to walk though the bar to get there. Why hadn't Andy lent her his jacket to cover up. Why did all these random people have to see her in her dress when the only person she wanted to see was, Andy? She walked as fast as she could across the room, a little too fast because she had now collided with someone, how embarrassing.

But the good thing was she hadn't fallen, whoever she bumped into was able to hold her slightly upright in his arms, the touch almost felt familiar and then she looked up and realized why.  
"Peter..?"

"Claire?"

"You're alive?" they both spoke in unison. Claire then spoke her voice was stuttering she still couldn't believe Peter was actually alive, nothing had happened to him at all.

She had grieved him for all these years for no reason at all, "I thought you didn't survive the explosion?"

Peter looked as nervous and surprised as she was "I thought I had killed you that day?" he looked like he was about to cry. So he had carried the guilt of killing her all this time. Then suddenly Claire felt her body being lifted up back to a standing position as Peter wrapped his arms tightly around Claire.

Claire buried her head into Peter's chest and he smelt so good. Again she shouldn't have been thinking about this of all things.

After they had gotten over the fact that she was alive Peter asked Claire "So what have you been doing and why are you wearing…is that a wedding dress?"

"Oh, crap!" Claire forgot all about Andy and the fast that she was supposed to be getting married right then. "I don't really have time to explain right now because I am getting married any minute." Claire let out a small laugh at the awkward situation they were in.

"Can I meet him?" Claire hesitantly nodded yes.

Claire finally arrived at the chapel and found Andy there waiting for her, he wasn't upset when he saw her coming so late, he would wait for her forever. His face was beaming with joy, it must have been the wedding dress and she blushed at the way he looked at her then she noticed the change in his expression and it wasn't a good one, then she realized it was because of Peter finally coming out from behind her, was Andy jealous?

"Sorry Andy I was late, this is Peter, he's my…….uncle." Claire instantly regretted the words that came out of her mouth.

"Wow, perfect timing at least now Sandra can have some of her family here, and Sandra nothing could be more beautiful then you are right now." Andy then kissed Claire on the cheek but she felt uncomfortable that it happened in front of Peter.

"Sandra can I talk to you for a minute? Nice to meet you Andy." Claire watched as they shook hands then she followed Peter but she couldn't help being worried.

"Does he even know about what you can do Claire? Your Powers?" Peter demanded. "This guy knows nothing about you, he doesn't even know your real name!"

"I don't care what you think Peter, all I know is I can't lose him too!" Claire really didn't care what Peter was saying to her at this point, he didn't know how much Andy meant to her and how Andy definitely wouldn't want to marry her, if he knew the truth.  
Wasn't there a chance of having some kind of normal life at all? Nathan had made it impossible for Claire to just come right out and tell Andy everything. Nathan had made people like to be like monsters or some threat to society. But then again Peter had a point, how could she marry someone starting out by lying.

Then peter took Claire guard off completely and grabbed her shoulders firmly "You have me."

Peter looked into her eyes and she could swear the rest of the world just fell away and it was only her and Peter. "But Peter I can't have you in that way." She spoke bluntly, she was sure Peter would know what she meant.

She wouldn't be able to be with Peter the way she was about to be with Andy right then.

Peter's voice grew hoarse "Yes, You can", Claire felt Peter's lips crush down against her own. She moved her mouth with his and that's when she knew she had him already all along.


End file.
